Emerald past, Amethyst future
by inugravigirl918
Summary: Shuichi Shindou has many idols, but what happens when one used to be Eiri's exgirlfriend?
1. Track 1: Homecoming

Kon-icnhi wa or Konban wa to you. Some of you know me already and others are probably just hearing of me. Yeahhhhh. (pause and shifty eyes) Either way this is my second fic! Now if you don't remember, I mentioned this story in my other fic. That's okay if you don't. Yeahhhhh. (pause and thinking) Anyway this whole fic will have a moral. The moral is…I can't tell you until the end. Sorry! Also this story contains OCs (original characters). Anyway,enough wasting time and on with the story!

* * *

_blah-_flashback 

"blah"-someone talking (duh!)

'blah'-someone thinking

**blah-**stress of the word (another duh!)

**Rated M:** For adult language and content

**Track 1: Homecoming**

_Tohma sat in a hospital waiting room. Shirt covered wit blood and soaked with water. He looked a bit shaken up. For a while he stared at the tile floor, completely spaced out. But then he looked down at his hands and realized, they too were covered with blood. He then heard a horde of commotion from the emergency room doors. "Where is she! Tell me where!" he heard a woman call out. The guard and a couple more nurses ran towards the doors to help calm her down. When Tohma looked up to see who the woman was, he recognized her, "Amaya?" When he called out the name, she turned around._

_She had short brown hair and slim blue eyes. She was wearing a dress that looked like she was coming from a formal party. Amaya didn't look a day over 20, when actually she was 31. The security guard was showing her the way out until Tohma called out her name. "Tohma! Please sir, let me go. I know him. Please." She begged the guard._

"_Do you know this woman?" he asked Tohma._

"_Yes. I do."_

_After the guard let Amaya go, she ran to Tohma teary-eyed. "Tohma. Where is she? Yuki called and told me everything. That Tsuzuki and Eiri was with him and Aries…" She said holding back tears until she noticed Tohma's white shirt had now become crimson. She studied him up and down and looked back in his eyes with tears flowing down her face. "I-Is she alright. Tohma, please tell me she's ok!" Amaya said weeping out of control._

"_Yeah. She's ok, but…"_

"_But what? Tell me!"_

_Tohma looked away from her, not wanting to see her expression to what he had to tell her. "They…they don't know if…if she'll make it through the night. Five minutes after we got here, the doctors had to move her to shock trauma. They said she lost too much blood and because off her size they have to keep an eye on her though the night."_

_Amaya grasped her mouth to keep from screaming out at the bad news. She stood there in shock for a couple of seconds. Tohma tried to reach out and place his hand on her shoulder, but she walked away. She had walked over to one of the blue waiting room chairs and plopped down on it, blue eyes wide and still full of shock. A ball of guilt was slowly being formed in Tohma's heart. _

_He walked over and stooped down trying to get her to look at him. "Amaya, I'm so sorry." He pleaded, voice a little raspy. She still didn't answer him. An awkward silence fell between them. This made Tohma really think she hated him now. He laid his head in her lap and began to cry completely out of control, "Damn it! Why couldn't I stop her! I let her down. I let you down. I should have just asked if anything was wrong! I let my little girl down! I'm so sorry, Amaya!"_

_She looked down at the blonde headed man crying his heart out. She lifted a slender hand and began to run her fingers through his locks. After awhile, Tohma's cries had become softer. Amaya continuously ran her hand through his hair. Tohma always felt safe around her. He slowly dozed off at her actions, but before he finally fell asleep the last thing he heard was:"Tohma…it's not your fault."

* * *

_

Eiri sat in his office, typing away at his laptop. The room and apartment was so quiet…it was unbelievable! Shuichi (for once) was respecting his 'I-need-to-work-so-leave-me-alone' time. But why? Not that Eiri was complaining. It was just that Shuichi wasn't acting…like Shuichi! From the time they woke up until the present moment in time, Shuichi hadn't pestered or bothered him. Not once! This frankly bothered Eiri. If the apartment was quiet and Shuichi **was** in it, he either wants something and is trying to be good or he's ignoring Eiri. And because they hadn't had a fight in a while it had to be his first choice. 

He couldn't take the silence anymore. The author pushed his chair from underneath his desk and stood up, walking out of the study. When he walked into the living room he found his lover lying upside down on the couch watching TV. He chuckled inside at the adorable sight: Shuichi's blue tank top was falling forward, showing his mid-section. Mouth wide open and eyes glued to the television. He then reached up and scratched his stomach from what looked to be ennui. Eiri decided to interrupt his little singer to let him know he was there, "So…that's how you gain your stupidity." He said coldly.

"Oh…Hi Yuki." Eiri rose an eyebrow to Shuichi's tone. It was cold and unenthusiastic. Plus, his baka didn't even take his eyes off the television. This was really getting annoying. Not knowing what Shuichi wanted. So he planned to find out…

He walked over to the couch and took a seat next to his boyfriend. Shuichi hadn't even made eye contact with him yet. "Ya know, if you stay that way long enough blood will rush to your head."

"Really. Wow. I didn't know that." Eiri was really being rubbed the wrong way by this 'Non-Shuichi'. He grunted his teeth and spat, "Alright! What do you want, Shu?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I don't want anything." Shuichi responded clueless.

"Yes you do. I should know. I've been living with you for a year. I know everything about you and you want something."

"Yuki! Seriously I don't want anything." Shuichi said jumping up so he could look the writer in the eyes. Eiri pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips. He began to chew on the end, giving an annoyed look to his lying lover. "Look! I'll give you until count of three to tell me what you want or else you can forget it."

"But Yuki I-"

"One."

"Seriously I don't-"

"Two. Two and one half. Thr-"

"Alright! I'll tell you! God you know me too well." Eiri gave a smile of triumph as he grabbed a lighter off the coffee table and lit his cigarette. He was getting set for whatever Shu wanted to ask him. Shu took a deep breath and looked into his blonde lover's amber eyes, "I know I've been bugging you about this for the past 3 weeks, but-"

"-Don't tell me this is about Tohma's party." The writer said exhaling the smoke from his cigarette. "Well you never said if you were going to take me or not. And tonight's the party and I don't want to be by myself…dateless."

"Why don't you ask that guitarist friend of yours? Seems as though he has an eye for you." Eiri said teasingly. Shuichi went into shock. Eiri always teased him about his relationship with Hiro. And Shuichi always swore that they were just friends…always.

"Yuki! Stop changing the subject! Do you want to go or not?" The singer asked, now becoming irritated. Eiri put his cigarette out in the side table ashtray. He turned back to his lover because he had a question of his own, "Why do you want me to go, Shu-chan?"

"Well you're my boyfriend, right? So we should do things together. Be seen together." He said as look of sadness came across his face. Or more like he just figured something out, "Or maybe…maybe you don't want to be seen with me. Is that it Yuki ! You're still ashamed of me ! You bast-"

"-That's not true! I've done nothing but stand up for you. You think that because I don't want to go to a stupid N-G party that I don't lov…" Eiri's thoughts trailed off. He stopped himself from finishing his sentence. "What Yuki? You don't what?"

"Nothing. Forget I even said anything." Eiri got off the couch and proceeded to make his way to their bedroom. Shuichi stared at him as he walked pass. "Yuki…I'm sorry. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Well maybe I won't! And stop saying sorry!" Eiri never turned around as he kept walking down the hall. When he reached the bedroom, he slammed the door behind him. Shuichi jumped at the sound. His Yuki never yelled at him like that. The fact that he did almost tore his heart in two. He felt his eyes well up with tears and he began to sob. Small droplets stained his little pretty cheeks. He tried to bury his head into the cushion of the couch so that Eiri couldn't hear him crying. But because the couch was leather it was impossible and his tears became puddles under his face.

* * *

In the bedroom… 

Eiri paced around in a circle trying to figure out why he yelled at Shu that way. Hell, if he were Shuichi, he'd probably think the same thing. After all, he was Eiri Yuki.

He finally stopped pacing and took a seat on the end of the bed. Even through the closed door and all the way down the hall, Eiri heard Shu's faint sobs. He planted his head in his hand from frustration as he continued to listen to Shuichi's cries. But no matter how he looked at it, it was his fault his baka was felt that way.

He couldn't take it anymore. He moved on the bed so he was able to lay down and put one of pillow over top of his head. Trying to muffle the singer out. Just for a while he had to get Shu out of his head. So he decided to try to go to sleep…

* * *

_It was a hot summer day. The temperature had to be at least 95 degrees. New York City felt like it was cooking on a skillet. But despite the heat, a blonde haired boy stood outside of a high school, leaning against the fence. He checked his watch one last time before a loud bell went off at exactly 3 o'clock. Masses of teens came charging outside as though they've been in prison the last six hours. The boy turned around when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey! Jade!" He called out. A young girl, no older than 16, turned his way. _

_She had shoulder length black hair and smooth, creamy tonedskin. She was at least 5' 3'' and 120 lbs. She seemed like the kind of girl anyone could love. She had a big smile on her face. A smile that could light up the world. Guys wanted her and girls either hated her or adored her. But it was for a reason. The highlight of this girl, the thing about her that drew the most attention…was her eyes. They were big orbs of emerald. _

"_Hey Eiri!" Her voice was a breath of fresh air. Just the sound of it alone drove anyone crazy. It had a sound of innocence, purity and warmth. She ran over to him and grabbed his arm, "I hope you weren't waiting long, Eiri. I'm sorry if you did."_

"_It's okay and don't be sorry."_

_Later in Central Park…_

_Jade and Eiri walked hand in hand. Jade looked up and took a glance at the handsome boy next to her. She then bit her lip, ready to say something, "So Eiri… are you coming to my recital tonight?"_

" _What recital?"_

"_My dance recital." Eiri stared up, empty minded, trying to think, "Don't tell me you forgot, Eiri." She whined causing him to smile._

"_Calm down, Jade. How could I forget? You've only been bugging me about it for the past 3 weeks."_

"_I have not been bugging! I've just been reminding on a constant basis." Eiri laughed. Jade smiled, but stopped walking and stood behind him. "Jade, what the hell are-" Eiri asked when he turned around, but was cut off when Jade crushed their lips together. Wrapping her arm around his neck. _

_Eiri's eyes were wide open, but Jade's were closed with passion. She had to get on her tippy toes just to kiss him. When she backed off, her cheeks along with his were flushed. "You shouldn't trick your girlfriend like that." Jade said smiling. Eiri gave her a confused look, but shook his head and embraced her causing her to giggle. "Eiri, don't ever leave me. Ok."_

_Okay...__

* * *

_

Eiri slowly opened his eyes from his sleep. He reached over on to the nightstand and checked the time. It read 2:30. He was sleep for an hour. So why did it feel like ten minutes? He rolled over on his side and found that he wasn't in bed alone anymore. 

Shuichi was fast asleep. Rolled in a ball next to his lover. Eiri brushed away a strand of hair from Shu's face. Shuichi made small waking up noises. He slit his eyes open to peer at his blonde lover. "Mmmmm…Yuki."

"What are you doing in here?" The author asked.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I-"

"-I told you stop apologizing!" Eiri sat up in the bed, "Just…stop that." He said softly.

"Then what do you want me to do? Tell me what to do Yuki." Shuichi asked sitting up, too.

"I don't want you to do anything. Because you didn't do anything. So why would you be apologizing? If anyone should be apologizing it's me."

"But I was pressuring you."

"It doesn't matter. No matter how much I try, you'll never change. Pestering and being annoying is just who you are. There's no getting around it." Eiri took his eyes off Shu and looked out the window, "And even still, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. So I only have one thing to say…I'm sorry, Shu." Shuichi's eyes lit up with love as he pounced and hugged his lover close.

At first Eiri had an exasperated look on his face, but slowly he hugged his koi back. Shu nuzzled his face in his chest. Eiri finally spoke again and asked, "What time is the party?"

"Yuki! You really want to go?"

"Why not? It's the least I can do."

"Yay! Yuki is my date! Yuki is my date! Oh yeah!" Shuichi sang, standing up and jumping on the bed. Eiri shook his head, but then after a while he pulled Shu back down, "Alright. Now that that's out of your system, can you tell me the time of the party?"

"8:30."

"Attire?"

"Black tie affair only."

"Really? So you're telling me I get to see my Shu-chan in a monkey suit. Now I really want to go." Eiri said jokingly. Shuichi just nudged him in the side and smiled. Shuichi always smiled at Eiri, but this smile was different. It reminded him of someone he used to know. Someone from a long time ago…_"Hey Eiri!" _

"Umm…uh…what is this party for again?" He said shaking the memory out of his mind.

"I don't know. Tohma said it was a surprise party. He said quote unquote: "This is a party that will change the music industry forever." Whatever the hell that means."

'Yeah, Tohma is chopped full of surprises.' The writer thought to himself. He then felt the singer's grip tighten on his arm and he had moved ridiculously close. He wouldn't look Eiri directly in the eye, so the fair-haired man asked, "What else do you want?"

"Well, Yuki…because I don't wear suits often…could I…well…could you-"

"-Get to the point."

"Can I borrow 70000 yen?" The pink haired boy asked with a puppy dogface. Eiri rolled his eyes. He reached in the nightstand and pulled out his wallet. When he opened it Shuichi reached in and pulled out all the money it contained. "Thanks Yuki." He gave the author a peck on the lips and tried to get off the bed, but was pulled back by his wrist.

Eiri had cause Shuichi to straddle him. Which also made a giggle to erupt from Shu as he looked in his lover's amber gaze. Eiri gave a small smirk and leaned forward to kiss him sweetly on the lips. The singer wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and moaned into the kiss. And just when Eiri was getting ready to lay his koi on the bed, Shuichi pulled away and smiled, "You can have me later. But right now I have to go."

"Just like a prostitute, takes the money and leaves."

"You know me!" Shuichi said getting up off his lover and off the bed. Eiri laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. Feeling lonely even though Shu was still in the room. After a moments silence Shuichi called out Eiri's name, "Yuki…"

"Yeah."

"Thank you. For coming I mean." Eiri sat up again and blew the pink haired man at the door a kiss. When Shuichi blew him a kiss it was cute and normal. But when Eiri did it, it was sexy and it seemed as though time slowed down, "Now get out."

"Don't forget its 8:30 and wear a suit."

"Can I wear my birthday suit?" Shuichi laughed walking out the room, shutting the door. Now alone, the writer laid down again and let out a loud sigh, "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

K stood in an airport holding a sign that read 'Nakagawa-chan'. He felt stupid standing there. But hey, that's what Tohma asked him to do. Right now he could be playing catch with his son, but Tohma was his boss and he agreed to it. Or more like he walked into his trap. K wished that he could go back in time and say no. He could remember it like it was yesterday because in fact…it was yesterday…

* * *

"_Seguchi-sama, K-sama is here to see you like you asked." One of the young interns said over the intercom. "Ok. Send him in."_

_When K walked in the office he found Tohma staring out the large window behind his desk. "You wanted to see me?" He asked. Tohma swiveled his chair around to face the American, "Yes. Thank you so much for seeing me on such short notice."_

"_No problem." The president gave K his trademark smile as he offered him a seat. He sat in one of the brown chairs across from Tohma's desk. "So how is Bad Luck doing? Well I hope." K wondered how Tohma was the president and didn't know how one of his bands was doing. He didn't bother to ask so he just answered the question, "They're fine. The new CD should be done and in stores very soon." _

"_That's magnificent! You're a very great manager. Everyone should have one like you."_

"_Please, don't flatter me. I only want what's best for the boys. But…don't tell me you only called me here to praise me."_

"_Of course not. I really called you here to ask you a favor." K gave Tohma a look of curiosity, "What is it?" Tohma took a deep breath, "I know you were supposed to go back to America this weekend and spend time with your son, but…I really need you to stay in Japan."_

"_Why! I promised Michael that we'd spend time together." K asked nearly jumping out if his seat. "As you know, tomorrow is the N-G party I've been planning and someone very dear to me is coming to attend it. And because I trust you more than all the other managers, I want you to pick them up at the airport, take them to their hotel and show them around town until the party. I only wish I could do it myself. But being the busy man I am, I can't. It would mean a great deal to me if you could for me." Tohma explained in a calm tone._

_K sat back down in his seat slowly. He had to think about this one. He either stayed in Japan and go to a major party or go back to America and spend time with his son, but still hear Judy's mouth. "Alright. I'll do it, but under one condition." He answered hesitantly._

"_What's that?"_

"_Because I have to play nanny to whomever…I get a bonus of triple my pay." Tohma smiled as he nodded his head and said, "You got a deal."__

* * *

_

K blew upward becoming aggravated with his bangs. He was ready to walk out the airport and give Tohma a big 'fuck this and you!' He had been waiting there for at least four hours. Suddenly as soon as he was getting ready to leave, a tall woman came walking his way. "You must be K, Claude K. Winchester. 36 years old, born August 21st, blood type B, 6' 3'', current weight 143 lbs, long blonde hair, blue eyes, American and carries a gun on his right side." She took a deep breath,"Don't worry. Tohma told me all about you." She said stopping in front of him. Three men behind her pushed three different trolleys with mountains of bags on them. 

She was wearing what looked like a pin stripped suit and black boots. She had to be 5' 9'' and that's without the boots on. Her hair was long and black, but up in a bun. Her skin seemed smooth and creamy.She was beautiful!In K's opinion, she was the mostsexiest woman he ever seen. If he weren't married he would have asked her out right then and there. Even though he didn't know who she was. The only thing on her he didn't see was her eyes. Black sunglasses covered them. "Who might you be?" He asked.

"Well judging by the sign your holding…I'm Nakagawa-chan." She snickered, "I can't believe that Tohma still calls me that. Even after seven years, 23 years old and still called 'chan'. Oh well!" Her voice was sensual and seductive. Even though it wasn't intentional. K couldn't believe she was that young. By the way she looked and the sound of her voice, he thought she was 28 or even his age.

"I'm guessing you don't like being called that."

"Only Tohma can call me that. No one else can."

"So…what should I call you?" He asked curiously. The woman gave him a smug look chuckling a little. She then reached up and removed her glasses. When she did, she revealed the most beautiful emerald eyes, "My friends call me Jade."

* * *

**A/N:** That…was…HARD. I never thought writing a original fic could be so damn hard. (sigh) Its okay if you think this sucks and don't ever want to read it again. As the author I can say it sucks and…it does. (sniffle) But if you liked it, I hope your all dying to know what happens next. Cause I'll post chapter 2 as soon as possible. Just let me know! (pause) Yeahhhhh. Now I only have one thing to say…don't think ahead in this story. You might think you know what is going to happen next, but you don't. My friend (who also happens to write fics) got a little bit correct but was still wrong. She guessed the story by the title. My advice to you would be don't do that because its wrong. Okay? (Re-reads the end) Damn! I just left you with a cliffhanger…I'm so sorry! 

Next track: **Surprise! **


	2. Track 2: Surprise!

OkI finall decided to put chapter two up (particial tothreats). I really don't have much to say cause I'm so tired now that school started again...so, read the chapter. : D

**Rated M:** For adult content and language

**Disclaimer:** We all know if I owned any of the Gravitation charactersI would be filthy rich. So don't sue me.

* * *

**Track 2: Surprise!**

Shuichi walked through the mall all day. He had to have seen each shop at least two times. Being by yourself in such a big place was never any fun. He didn't bother to ask Eiri if he wanted to come because he knew he would say no. Plus he did take all of his money! And he hadn't heard from Hiro except when they were at work. He was always to busy sulking over the fact that he and Ayaka broke up. Even though it was two months ago. And he and Fujisaki still couldn't really get along to the point were they would hang out. So, Shuichi only had himself.

Shuichi carried almost seven bags. Three out of the seven contained the things he needed. He couldn't wait to get home and show his 'Pookie-Yuki' the tux he bought and how good he looked in it. He could just imagine it now…

_Shuichi was just finishing buttoning up the top button on his shirt. He stared at himself in the mirror and smiled. He then heard the bedroom door open and someone walk in. The footsteps drew closer and suddenly stopped behind him. Shu didn't turn around, but smirked instead. Long arms wrapped around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder._

"_Don't you look cute." A husky voice whispered in his ear. _

"_Yuki! Don't smooth talk me. You really think I'm cute?"_

"_You're damn right I do."_

"_Oh yeah? How much?" The singer asked, turning to face his lover. He wrapped his arms around the tall man's neck._

"_I want you. I want you and your sexy body under me. I want you to want me. Begging me to give it to you nice…and…slow." Eiri whispered seductively into his lover's ear. Shuichi shivered at the proposal. Eiri chuckled at his reaction. "Well Yuki, I wish we had time, but the party-"_

"_-Can wait. Besides what are we closer to? A party or the bed?" Shuichi was thinking about this one even though he knew what he wanted. Eiri grew impatient waiting for an answer. The blonde lifted Shu up and cradled him in his arms. He always knew how to make the singer feel good. He walked over to the bed and dropped Shu on it causing him to bounce a little. Eiri undid his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. He smiled at Shuichi the whole time. The singer propped himself up on his elbows as he watched his lover strip down to the last article of clothing. _

_Eiri got on the bed and placed both of his knees on each side of Shuichi's hips. He then bent down and claimed his rosy lips as he unbuttoned the pink haired man's shirt. The kiss started out as butterfly type ones but then became more heated and passionate. Eiri pried his koi's mouth open and plunged his tongue in. At first, Shuichi was a little resistant but soon he relaxed and gave in. Their tongues became intertwined in a pulsating dance. Eiri didn't taste like his normal cigarettes and beer. He just tasted like…Eiri. But after all this is only Shuichi's daydream. _

_With the shirt open, Eiri broke the kiss and began to trail feather like ones down his koi's chest. Shuichi moaned at the tingling sensation his lover was causing him. When Eiri reached Shu's bellybutton he dipped his tongue in but pulled it back out only trace a circle around it. Shuichi loved every bit of it. He bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut because the writer was now at the waistline of his pants. The sound of his zipper slowly coming down was killing him. Plus the fact Eiri was doing it with his teeth! The author pulled away briefly only to look in the singer's amethyst eyes and say, "Now this is fun. You still want to go to that party?" Shuichi shook his head. Eiri laughed lightly knowing Shuichi was in 'need', "Didn't think so." The blonde then went back down and…_

Shuichi was broken from his perverted fantasy when he bumped into someone. It felt as though he ran into a brick wall. He fell to the floor dropping all of his bags. "Ow!" The pink haired man screamed. "I'm sorry. Are you hurt? I hope not." A man's voice asked with concern.

"No! I'm just…" Shuichi was ready to scream, but calmed down when he opened his eyes. He was met with the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. He didn't know whether or not Eiri had him beat. The man had short black hair and ruby red eyes. He was tall and fit. He looked Japanese, but at the same time he looked…American. That didn't mean anything though. 'The more exotic the better!' Shuichi thought.

The smiling stranger held out his hand to the singer, "You don't want to sit on the floor all day. Do you?"

"Uh…no." Shuichi then reached up and grabbed the ruby-eyed man's hand. He was heaved into a standing position but the pink haired man winced in pain at his ankle. "Oh no! I've hurt your ankle. It's my entire fault. I'm so sorry."

"No don't blame yourself. I should have been watching were I was going." Shuichi implied, hopping on one foot. The raven haired man's face had a look of worry to it, "We need to get that wrapped up quick. Come on!"

"But my bags." The man looked at Shuichi and chuckled, "Alright then." He bent down and lifted the singer up just like Eiri did in his fantasy. Shuichi let out a gasp at the sudden action. The man then sat Shuichi on the bench, "Sit here. I'll be right back." And Shu complied. He didn't even know this man, but he was taking orders from him. But despite that he felt as though he saw him somewhere before. It was…strange.

5 minutes later…

The man came back with an ace bandage. Shuichi was in the same spot just like he was told. The stranger bent down in front of the singer and pulled up his left pant leg beginning to wrap the now swollen ankle. "You have nice legs. I bet you boyfriend is one luck guy. I would love to come home to these legs every night."

"Uh…thank you. Hey! What are you trying to say? You don't even know me!"

"Everyone knows you…Shuichi Shindou." He said as he softly massaged the singer's leg, looking up and smiling at him. 'Is this guy hitting on me? He better not! I only love Yuki.' Shuichi thought inwardly.

The man then pulled down Shuichi's pant leg and handed him his shoe, "Well there you go. And once again I'm sorry." The stranger then got up and started to walk away, but stopped when Shindou called out to him, "Wait! I don't even know your name."

The ruby-eyed man then turned around and smiled, "I'm Tsuzuki. I hope to see you soon Shuichi-san. Real soon."

Shuichi couldn't believe it. He met a guy that was gorgeous, knew his name, thought he had sexy legs. And he even called him 'Shuichi-san'. Why though? He looked way older than Shu. The singer had a perplexed look on his face.

"Shuichi?" He heard someone call his name. When he looked to see who it was he met with black eyes, "Hiro!"

"Why are you sitting here and what happened to your ankle?" The red head asked in a worried tone.

"Oh! Well see what happened was this. I was walking and was thinking about…uh…something and bumped into someone. And when I fell I twisted my ankle I guess. So the guy I bumped into took care of me."

"Reckless as usual." Hiro said rolling his eyes.

Shuichi laughed, but then asked, "Uh…Hiro, what are you doing here? I thought you said you'd only come out your house if it was necessary."

"Well after a while you begin to get bored. And it is necessary for me to be out here."

"How so?"

"I need a suit to go to the party." Shuichi wanted to jump up at the good news, but was restricted by his ankle, "Doesn't look you'll be able to go, Shu."

"Ha Ha! That shows you how much you know. I, Shuichi Shindou, will attend this party if it's the last thing I do! After all, Yuki agreed to go."

"Whatever. We should really get you home. You need to rest if you plan to go." Hiro insisted as he grabbed all of his best friends bags. Shuichi was still sitting on the bench though. "Well come on! What are you waiting for? Christmas?"

"The last time I checked I had an ace bandage around my ankle."

"Are you trying to make a point?"

"Yeah! I can't walk!" Hiro then walked in front of the singer and turned his back to him. Shuichi wondered what he was doing, but then the guitarist stooped down and told Shu to get on his back. "No way!"

"Do it now or get left behind." Shuichi didn't like Hiro's tone so he climbed hesitantly on the red head's back. Hiro stood up and caused Shuichi to bounce as he got him situated on his back, "Wrap your arms around my neck so you don't fall." The pink-headed man complied. Hiro bent down again and picked up the bags and began to walk off. "I'm sorry you weren't able to buy an suit?" Shu apologized to his friend.

"No worries! I really didn't need a new suit. I still have the one in my closet from the New Years party Tohma threw." Shuichi laid his head on his friend's back. He was thinking about that guy. He knew he'd seen him somewhere before. And it was really causing him a headache. He had to dig deep into his memory files and figure it out where. Shuichi had to get this or he wasn't going to be happy. Then he got it, "Hiro! Oh my God!" Hiro was startled by the sudden screaming, "What the hell! Why'd you do that?"

"I figured it out!"

"What?"

"Who the guy who helped me was. I was wondering who he was since he looked at me."

"Alright. Who is he?"

"Tsuzuki." Hiro continued to walk to his car as he thought about who the singer was talking about, "From the band Venus. Remember Hiro?" The red head then to remembered this 'Tsuzuki', "You mean the drummer with the hot guitarist for a sister?"

"If that's what you think…yeah."

"That's impossible! He lives in America with his sister."

"It was him Hiro! I don't forget a face."

"What did the guy look like?"

"He had short black hair and red eyes. And he's kind of tall and looks older than he is. Which means he's like "

"Okay let's just say you did see him, why would he be here?" The guitarist asked over his shoulder.

"I don't know. I just know I saw him." He said lying his head back down on Hiro's back.

"You can't deny it you know."

"What?"

"That his sister Kendra was and still is hot."

"Ugh! You're such a pervert Hiro!"

But Hiro was right. Kendra was beautiful. If he could be anyone else he would want to be her. She was an amazing singer, dancer, songwriter and guitarist. Plus she had sex appeal. She was his idol. He loved Ryuichi but he loved Kendra just as much. He loved to just sit there and listen to her sing all day. There wasn't a song of hers he didn't know.

She was America and Japan's # 1 artist for 3 years straight. She was everything Shuichi wanted to be and planned to be. Yes, he wants to surpass Ryuichi, but after that where can he go? The answer to that is easy: The top. And to do that he has to beat Kendra. In which should be easy because in spite of everything, they were in different record companies.

Hiro stopped at his small blue car. He put his friend down and told Shuichi to lean against the car while he opened the door. The red head reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys to unlock the door. When he opened the door, he was getting ready to help Shuichi in but he insisted he did it by himself. The baka hopped on one foot to the passenger side door and got in. Hiro did the same on the driver side. (Except the hopping.)

When he got in, he stuck his key in the ignition and started the car. Shuichi knew riding the car with Hiro was a risk. It was only one month after his motorcycle accident and that's all he knew how to drive. A car was not the same as a motorcycle! So for safety percussions, Shuichi immediately put on his seatbelt. Hiro pulled out the parking garage and began to drive off. "Hey Hiro?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you want to go to the party? I don't want you to go by yourself or have any problems to occur." Hiro let out a loud sigh, "Thank you Shu for worrying about me. But I'll be fine. If Ayaka is there or not I promise you I'll have fun." Shuichi then looked over at his friend with a 'what else?' kind of look, "And I won't hurt Taki."

"Good. Besides, she left you for him. If anyone you should be mad at…it should be her."

"True." Hiro took his hand off the wheel to turn the radio on. The singer screamed at the top of his lungs when he did that. "What? Shu are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Just don't…don't take your hands off the wheel ever again. Ever!" Hiro smiled and placed his hand back on the wheel continuing to drive. "Hey Hiro?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go hang out at my place until the party. That way we can go together. I mean I just don't trust you to drive yourself anywhere."

"Only if Yuki-san doesn't mind."

"He won't. He's a big softy."

"Alright. Fine. But I have to go back to my place to get my suit." Hiro did a sharp U-turn making Shuichi scream again.

* * *

"Come on K! I want to see the inside." Jade commanded running towards the hotel building. K was wondering the whole time how was she able to run in heels. She was running as though she would if she was barefooted. But he couldn't blame her. The hotel looked amazing from the outside. It was tall and almost looked blue. 'I guess that's why they call it Cerulean Tower.' The American thought. 

When he got inside, Jade was already at the front desk. The woman behind it looked almost star struck. "Excuse me miss. We have a reservation and we would really like to get upstairs to start getting ready for a party we need to attend."

"….."

"Hello?"

"….."

"Miss?"

K was really getting wounded up. All the receptionist was doing was staring at the emerald beauty. Jade smiled at the girl almost causing her to pass out. They had to have been standing there for 5 minutes before K decided to step in, "Miss! Ms. Nakagawa wishes-"

"AHHHHHH!" K was interrupted when the girl screamed. The other people in the lobby looked over to see what was happening. Jade stuck her fingers in her ears and squeezed her eyes shut until it was over, "Oh my god! I knew it! I knew it! As soon as I saw you I knew you were…" Jade reached across the desk and placed her index finger on the girl's lips. The girl looked dumbfounded. "I would hate it if a scene was caused here in the hotel. Soon TV reporters will come swarming and then they'll catch the attention of curious pedestrians. Then your boss, your poor boss, will have to deal with the torment cause they wont leave and then you'll lose business. So how about we skip all of this from happening by you giving us our room number and key. Please?" Jade kindly asked.

K was shocked! The woman behind the counter nodded and without another word did as Jade requested. 'How did Jade get the receptionist to do it and why did that woman act like that when she saw her?' The American asked himself. "W-what is the reservation under?" The receptionist asked. The emerald-eyed woman looked back at K because she didn't know the answer. "Uh…Seguchi. Its under Seguchi." He answered. Jade looked back at the woman smiling. She almost lost it again, "Uh…um…you're all set. And according to this you have the penthouse suit."

"Penthouse!" K and Jade screamed together. The other people in the lobby looked their way again. "Yes and-"

"I've got to see this! Come on K!" Jade grabbed her purse off the counter and ran to the elevator. She repeatedly pressed the up button. She was acting like the female version of a familiar musician. The raven haired woman then turned around and called for K and told him to tip the girl and the men that have to bring her bags upstairs. K retrieved the key from the young woman across the desk. The blonde walked over to the open elevator and got in. The young woman then stopped blushing and yelled to Jade, "Nakagawa-san! Don't worry I won't tell! You're secret is safe with me!" Jade mouthed the words 'Thank you' to her and the elevator doors shut.

The manager came from the back room and joined the receptionist behind the counter. "Keiko. What was all the commotion for? All I heard was screaming and yelling. But why was there yelling in the first place?"

"I'm sorry Watanabe-san, but I promised I wouldn't tell. I wish I could tell but I can't." She said with a sound of disappointment in her voice. Keiko left the counter and her manager, walking in the backroom. Her manager stood there wondering what was so secretive that she couldn't tell.

When K and Jade got to the penthouse suit, Jade snatched the key from him and opened the door. When the door fully opened they almost passed out at the sight. The raven-haired woman's mouth was agape as she walked in the room. She dropped her purse on the floor looking around still amazed. K shut the door behind himself as he walked in. Jade was still in awe.

The room was enormous. If you could describe it as anything other than a hotel room, you would call it a house. It had an upstairs and a downstairs like one. It also had furniture in it as though she was going to be living there. As soon as K said, "Wow", Jade went running up stairs to see what it was like. K walked over to the living room and sat on one of the big white couches. "Oh my god!" He heard the Ms. Nakagawa scream.

Immediately, he jumped up and ran upstairs to see what was wrong. She kept screaming the same thing over and over again. The American ran passed two other bedrooms before he reached the one at the end of the hall. He removed his gun from his side and burst the room door open. When he opened it he found Jade jumping up and down on the large bed holding a black dress. "Oh my god! Look what Tohma got me! Isn't it gorgeous! He remembered my favorite color is black."

K rolled his eyes. He almost had a heart attack because he thought something was wrong with her. And come to find out it was all over a dress. K knew that it was going to be the longest three hours ever. "Hey K. There's a suit in the bathroom for you. And in the pocket it said something about stylist coming at 7:15. Do you know what Tohma is talking about?"

"No. This is news to me."

"Oh well. So, what should we do until then?"

"I don't know. Sleep I guess."

"I have a better idea. How about we get to know one another. Okay?"

"I guess." Jade finally settled down plopping on the giant bed. She grabbed one of the massive white pillows and hugged it close. She then said, "You can ask me anything you want. I know you're pretty curious about me."

"Anything?"

"Anything." K walked over to the bed and sat on the end with Jade. She turned her body so that she was facing him. Green eyes stared into blue. She stared at him attentively waiting for him to ask her a question, "Are you married?" He asked.

"Nope. I was married once but I broke it off because he cheated on me…with another man…on my honeymoon." K laughed but he didn't mean to but she laughed along with him, "Okay it's my turn. What do you do Mr. K?"

"I'm a manager for one of Tohma's bands."

"Bad Luck."

"Yes." K was amazed she knew so much. His own wife didn't even know what company he worked for. He was easily getting along with this woman. The way she smiled at him all day was either sexy or adorable. She then moved behind him and draped her arms over his shoulders. The feel of her body so close to his was going to send him over the edge. She was so warm and smelled like sweet spring flowers. He moved his head to the side so she could rest her head on the crook of his neck, "Well K, do you have anymore questions for me?" She whispered even though they were the only two in the room.

"Actually I have so much to ask you."

"We've got all night." Jade said smiling against his neck.

"Alright then. Is Jade your real name?"

"No."

"Then what is your real name?"

"My real name is-" The room phone rang interrupting her, "Hold on for a second please."

"Don't worry. We'll just talk later." He said getting up and looking at her. Jade nodded and went over to the nightstand to answer the phone. K left the room closing the door behind himself. He didn't know what was happening, but he felt or maybe he just thinks that he was falling in love with Ms. Nakagawa. 'No! She must have a boyfriend. Especially a beautiful woman like her. And I'm married…for the time being.' He thought as he walked back into the living room. He sat back down on the couch and let out a sigh from frustration.

* * *

After what was an hour, the raven-haired woman came running back downstairs to the living room singing. She went in the kitchen to the refrigerator and got one of the bottles of water. K got up and walked to the breakfast bar, sitting on one of the stools. "So who was that?" He asked. 

"It was Tohma and my brother. We were on 3-way." She snickered, "Poor Tohma didn't know how to work it. I had to explain it to him most of the conversation. But they just wanted to know how my flight was and how you were treating me." She explained to him.

"Well I hope I'm doing a good job."

"You are. Believe me." She then came from behind the bar and stood in front of the American, "You're different."

"What do you mean?"

"Most guys would have taken that opportunity that you had upstairs. But you…you're loyal to your wife." K's eyes went wide, "I noticed the ring back in the airport plus you were keeping your distance from me. Most guys who do that are either gay or married. And you don't look gay, but if you are you fooled me!"

"You're very observant."

"Many games of 'I-spy' with my brother." K chuckled, "But Claude…if you ever want to…you know…I think we could work something out." K was caught of guard by the statement. Jade's face was so close to his they could have kissed. And god knows he wanted to. Thank goodness he was saved by the bell. Literally!

He quickly got up and ran to the door to answer it. When he opened the door, there were at least seven people standing outside. "Can I help you?" He asked. Jade came running behind him to see who was outside. When they saw her they did the same thing as the girl downstairs. "Oh this will be an honor. I'm Naoko. I'll…I mean we'll make you look magnificent tonight." The woman in front said in awe.

"Oh well thank you." Jade said smiling at them. She offered them to come inside and they did so. K only moved out the way so they could. They brought all kinds of bags and cases in with all different sizes. "Now Tohma said that you already had your outfits and we are to just do your make-up and hair." Naoko said as she walked behind K and Jade and pulled his hair out his ponytail and her hair out her bun. Their long tresses fell in a graceful manner. Jade's had a little bit more bounce to it. She then walked back in front of them to look at them, " This is going to be fun."

"Jade. What is she talking about?" K asked a little worried when he saw her pull out scissors. "I don't know. But just go with it." She explained. K took a big gulp as he was pushed down in a chair by 2 girls and 1 guy.

* * *

Shuichi unlocked the front door and let he and Hiro in. Hiro shut the front door as his friend limped into the kitchen. "Shu you should really sit down. You might make your ankle worse." 

"Hiro, I'm fine. I just want to get something to drink. See." Shuichi stood on both feet and stood up straight. He winced in pain but brushed it off, "See…piece of cake." He then turned back to the refrigerator. The singer didn't notice it at first, but there was a note on it. It read:

_Brat, _

_Went to Tomah's. Leaving to party with him, Tatsuah and Mika. See you there._

_Love, _

_Yuki_

_P.S. Look in the bedroom. I got you something._

The guitarist was sitting in the living room flipping through the channels when he heard Shuichi run behind him to his and Eiri's bedroom. It scared him badly. His friend came running back with a long velvet box. "Hiro look what Yuki got me." In the box was a silver charm necklace. The different charms on it were a microphone, a little pocky box, a heart, a dog and a CD. "Its beautiful Shuichi."

"Isn't it? Well let me go get ready so you can." The pink haired man ran back in the bedroom.

"Looks like he feels better." Hiro said as he began to flip through the channels again.

8:30…(Thank God!)

* * *

"Aniki. Aniki. Oh, Aniki." The youngest Uesugi called out. He was looking around for his brother in the crowd of people dancing and talking. The ballroom was big and crowded. Mostly with celebrities and people of importance. A jazz band was playing the background. Tatsuah tried to talk Tohma into allowing Nittle Grasper to play, but he said no. 

After what seemed like hours of searching Tatsuah found Eiri, Mika and Tohma talking to some other people. "Excuse me. Aniki I was looking all over for you." He wined

"Ok. Now you found me. So what do you want?"

"I want you to stay with me. It's so many people in here. I don't like it."

"Then why did you come?"

"I wanted to find out Tohma's secret. You know I'm curious." Eiri rolled his eyes and excused himself from Tohma and everyone else, "Thank you Aniki."

"Well actually thank you Tatsuah. I was trying to get away the whole time." He said looking over at his younger brother. Just then he did he caught a glimpse of someone on the other side of the room. He wasn't sure if he was correct or not so he kept walking. 'That couldn't have been…no.' Tatsuah then grabbed his brother's hand and was dragging him off somewhere through the crowd to the other side of the ballroom. "Tatsuah where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

When Tatsuah stopped running, Eiri was out of breath, "Tatsuah…you jerk…you can't do…that to me. I'm a…damn smoker." He said panting.

"Sorry, but look who made it."

Eiri stood up and looked into a pair of familiar purple eyes. "Hi Yuki." Eiri looked at his koi in admiration.

Shuichi was wearing a black suit with a silk blue shirt underneath. He wasn't wearing a tie but he had the top of his shirt open, showing off three different silver necklaces. One of which that Eiri got for him. Shuichi jumped up and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. He then, in the middle of the dance floor, kissed him. "Thank you so much Yuki. For the necklace and being here with me."

"N-no problem."

Meanwhile, Hiro stood behind them, trying to shield himself from Ayaka and Taki. Just the sight of them was making him angry. "You know Hiro, how are you supposed to have fun if you worry about them?" Shuichi asked looking in the same direction.

"I don't know. I should have stayed home like you said. I feel like nothing but the third wheel."

"I'm sorry. I'll dance with you if you want." Hiro turned down the offer and turned to leave but was stopped by a sight. K walked up to them with a blush on his face. Hiro and Shuichi's jaw dropped. K was wearing a black suit and a white shirt underneath. He looked good but different. He looked new.

K's once very long blonde hair was gone. It now only stopped at his shoulders and was brown with blonde highlights. Tatsuah started to laugh and point, "Oh…my…god! You look so stupid now K! Actually you look more like a chick! And the funny thing is…you're sexy! Hahahaha!" K turned away blushing deeper. Eiri let go of Shuichi enough to slap his brother in the back of the head for being rude, "Ow! That hurt Aniki!"

"K don't listen to him. It looks good. Really!" Shuichi said trying to make him feel better.

"I hate it though." K responded pulling at his hair.

"Well then why in the hell you get that hairstyle." Eiri asked.

"I didn't. Tohma got some stylist and they did this to me."

"Oh!" Everyone responded at once.

"So K, are you here with anyone?" Shuichi asked with the dirtiest look on his face.

"Yeah."

"Really? Where is she?"

"I don't know she was just right by my side a few seconds ago." K said looking around his body and around the room. The room then began to get silent when everyone saw Mr. Seguchi get on the stage with the band. He walked up to the microphone and was ready to speak, "Good evening everyone. Thank you all so much for being here with me tonight. I know your all probably wondering 'what are we doing here?' That's okay! Curiosity is apart of human nature. But don't fret! This surprise is the greatest one in my opinion. So allow me to put you out you despair and introduce N-G's newest musician, Ms. Kendra Nakagawa!"

When everyone heard that name the room lit up looking around for her. Then on the left side of the stage, a woman came walking up the stairs and stood next to Tohma. The crowd clapped completely out of control. She was wearing a long black dress and her hair was black and as straight as possible. And her hair made her eyes stand out beautifully. She looked over to Tohma smiling at him. Emerald eyes stared into turquoise.

"What the fuck! Tohma!" He heard someone scream out. When he looked in the direction of which it came, he saw Mika with a look of anger on her face as she broke a champagne glass in her hand. The crowd got quiet as they all directed their attention to her. Only Eiri kept staring at Kendra. When she glided her attention from Mika, she found his face in the crowd. Amber eyes locked with hers.

"K-Ken…that can't be you." Eiri whispered to himself. Shuichi aimed his awareness at his lover who was staring deep into emerald eyes. As though he'd seen a ghost. And she had the same gaze on her face. Then Shuichi thought he saw it all. Eiri, his Yuki, was crying. The single tear trailed down his face and on to the floor. As soon as the pink haired man saw this, he wanted to know the impact Kendra had over him and the impact he had on her. But soon he'd find out for himself...

* * *

**Next track:** **"Ken my idol"**

Usually I would end a chapter with something to say but I'm so out of it that once again i have nothing to say. Please just review. See ya soon...I promise.


	3. Track 3: Ken my Idol

" What the fuck! Tohma! " Ms. Seguchi screamed when she jumped up from the table. The ballroom had become silent and Mika looked around as everyone's attention had been directed to her. She slowly returned to her seat when she saw her younger brother and husband slap their foreheads in embarrassment. Kendra, on the other hand, kept staring at Eiri forgetting about Mika." A-anyway, thank you Tohma. I'm so happy to now be apart of N-G records and to be back in Japan after 11 years. This is the best party I've ever received." The raven-haired beauty said, giving the whole crowd a smile that made them give her a standing ovation.

As the crowd clapped, Mika folded her arms and sat in her chair. For some reason, Mika didn't like Ken. Just the sound of her name set her off. And the sight of the emerald-eyed beauty left a bitter taste in her mouth. But why? " Alright everyone. Now that you all know the surprise, let's celebrate!" Tohma said in which everyone complied.

Tohma grabbed Kendra by the hand and lead her to the dance floor. When Mika saw this, she went berserk.

Still in a trance, Eiri stood silent. Shuichi reached up and pushed his lover's face so he could look at him, "Yuki? Are you ok?"

The writer then snapped out of his daze, realizing he was looking at his koi, "Yeah. I just need to get something to drink."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Shuichi asked worriedly.

"No. Have fun with your friends. Don't worry about me." Eiri said reassuringly as he left Shuichi with a kiss before walking off.

"Well isn't this ironic Shu? We were just talking about Nakagawa-san only this afternoon. And now she is apart of N-G. Great, huh?" Hiro said as he stood next to his friend.

"Yeah. Great." Shuichi for some reason wasn't happy. This was something that could have only possibly happened in his dreams and now it was real. So he should be celebrating…

Right?

Through the crowd of dancing people, Mika found herself to her husband and 'enemy'. She quickly and rudely pulled them apart. They both stared at Mika in front of them. She had a look on her face that was indescribable. But Tohma clearly recognized what this look was. It was a mix of jealousy and anger. After all, she gave him this look a lot.

"Why the hell are you with her Tohma?" She asked, giving the beauty a scolding look. The black haired woman immediately took this to offense. Tohma clearly saw the tension between the two. But… really who couldn't. " First, who the hell are you? Second, what do you mean 'her'? I was born with a name." Tohma couldn't allow his wife to fight his friend/new artist. " Ken. Mika. Please, this is not the place or time for arguments." Tohma begged. When Ken heard the name 'Mika' only one name came to mind, " Mika. Mika Uesugi? Tohma, what the hell is she doing here?"

"I was wondering the same thing about you." Mika stated obnoxiously.

Both women staring at Tohma, waiting for a answer to their inquiries. He felt completely backed into a corner. But knowing the unfriendliness between them…he was asking for it. " Well…um…Mika, Ken is a musician and I'm a record label president. And whether or not you like her or not, she was a good choice for N-G." The young beauty gave Mika a 'na-na na-na boo-boo' look as the brunette stuck up her nose and looked away. "Ok now, tell me why Ms. Mika Uesugi is here, too."

"Well, it just so happens that-"

"-I'm Mrs. Tohma Seguchi." Mika said proudly with a smirk. Tohma simply hung his head to expect the inevitable. An even bigger argument.

Ken looked at Tohma completely lost. She looked at him then Mika, him then Mika, him then Mika. Then finally said, " You married this jezebel?" Mrs. Seguchi's face had become fire engine red.

* * *

Eiri stood at the bar drinking a scotch alone. Shuichi and Hiro had gone to mingle with other celebrities and he hadn't talked to Tohma since the 'surprise'. He really didn't feel like looking for him either. His mind was too clouded to do anything, 'I can't believe she's here. Why is Tohma doing this? Nothing good will ever come of it.' He lifted his glass again to his lips and tried to take a sip but was startled when he heard screaming coming from the middle of the dance floor.

"I fucking hate you Mika!"

"I don't give a damn Kendra! Just stay away from Tohma!"

"I don't **want** Tohma for the millionth time. You're only acting this way because you feel like I'm going to steal him away. Just like you've always have!"

"Please stop ladies! Can't we all get along?" Tohma begged, holding back the two by standing between them. "NO!" They answered at the same time. The band was no longer playing and everyone was silent as they listened and watched the scene. Kendra then lifted her hand ready to slap Mika, but her hand was caught in mid-air, "Eiri?"

"Brother?"

"Oh thank god it's you Eiri-kun! I thought I was going to be ripped to pieces." The blonde male said with a sound of relief. Eiri didn't say anything as he still held Kendra's arm. A look of fear was in her eyes as he stared at her deeply with his cat like amber eyes. He then said to her, "You're coming with me…now!" Without giving her a chance to respond, he dragged her off through the crowd to the balcony.

Mr. and Mrs. Seguchi were left standing there as everyone still stared at them. "Well…that was…uh…a little skit showing you the kind of behavior N-G Records doesn't accept. Give a round of applause to Kendra Nakagawa, Eiri Yuki and my lovely wife Mika." And yet again Tohma fooled everyone. But as they clapped he gave Mika the most deathly stare his calm features could conjure up. Mika knew he wasn't pleased with her. Especially when he walked away without saying anything.

* * *

"What was all that noise? Did I miss something Hiro?" Shuichi wined coming out the men's bathroom. He drank so much he had to vomit and Hiro stood outside waiting the whole time. He didn't want to be left without his friend. Tonight he was Shuichi's little babysitter. "Oh you only missed the cat fight between Seguchi-san and Nakagawa-san. Tohma was in the middle. But there was no action cause Yuki-san came and stopped it before Kendra could slap Mika. And clever Tohma just played it off as a skit." Hiro explained.

"Wait! When you say 'Yuki-san stopped the fight' do you mean my Yuki?"

"Yeah."

"Well where is he?"

"He took Kendra to the balcony. But I wouldn't go. For some reason he looked pretty pissed at her."

Shuichi hesitated about going to the balcony. His mind continuously showed him images of Eiri crying and he and Kendra staring at each other in alarm. 'It makes no sense. How do they know each other? I need to know.' Then without a word, Shuichi ran over to the balcony doors.

* * *

Outside on the terrace, the author and singer stood back to back in silence. They hadn't made eye contact since the incident on the dance floor. Eiri wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't come out. So instead he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He flicked open his lighter and inhaled, allowing the end of it to glow orange. He then exhaled prepared to speak somehow. "You know smoking is bad for you." Ken said breaking the silence.

The blonde male smirked as he put his cigarette out and walked over to the railing to lean against, "Seguchi tells me that all the time. Do I have to hear it from you, too?"

"Tohma only wants what's best for you."

"If you say so Mini-Seguchi." The emerald-eyed beauty giggled at Eiri's smart remark. 'I see her laugh isn't any different.' He thought to himself. She may not look like the young, innocent girl he used to know but she still had the same personality. And that just made him want to get up and hold her so tight. "You've really grown up Eiri. I barely noticed you back there. Except when you started to cry. You were ALWAYS such a crybaby."

"What!"

"Well you were Eiri. But that only made you a better person later in life, right?"

"I suppose so." The singer smiled again as she walked towards her old flame. She then stood between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you Eiri."

"I've missed you too, Ken." Kendra then, once again in their life, kissed her ex-boyfriend without warning. The first thing the author's body told him to do was to kiss her back, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he pushed her away, "Ken…I can't do this. I'm with someone."

"I know! I didn't think you would mind since you like guys."

"Huh?"

"You don't have to pretend. I know you pitch to your own team members." Ken said sarcastically as she backed up from the blonde.

"I still like women, so," Eiri grabbed Kendra by the waist to pull her in close to him again, "I don't mind."

"Ha! Nice try Uesugi. Now I'll just let you hold me."

"Fair enough." He sighed holding her, "You know Ken, you've grown a lot yourself."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I remember when you were an A cup and now you're like a D cup." The amber-eyed man said laughing. Kendra growled and then kneed Eiri in the groin and backed away slightly, "You're such a hentai you know that!"

"That really hurts you know."

"It's not like you were planning to have kids. Anyway, when am I going to meet your little boyfriend?"

"Never." Eiri spat out like fire.

"Oh please oh please Eiri! I'll be good and I won't scare him…much!" She begged, practically climbing all over him. The blonde rubbed his temples as he continued listening to the woman beg. 'Man she's sooo much like that brat. It's creepy.'

"YUUUUUUKKKKKIIIIIII!" Shuichi screamed from the balcony doors. Ken automatically stopped her begging and only looked at the pink-haired singer. Eiri stared as his lover walked closer until he stopped in front of them.

"Yuki! How could you? You make it seem like you're not feeling well only to come out here and get cozy with Kendra-san!" Shuichi accused as tears welled in his eyes.

"Shu, it's not like that. Ken and I are only-"

"You've never hugged me like that ever! I-"

"SHUICHI! Listen! Ken and I are old friends. Well…actually she's my ex-girlfriend, but I was holding her because I missed her."

"Huh?"

"Yeah Eiri is my ex. And judging by how jealous you were, you must be his boyfriend. Shuichi, right?" Ken said as she walked over to Shuichi with her hand out for a handshake.

The pink haired baka was speechless and felt kind of silly. His lover stood behind the raven-haired beauty shaking his head in embarrassment. "Uh, I'm so sorry Kendra-san." He said as he shook her hand.

"It's ok. And you just call me Ken. I hate my name."

"Okay…Ken-san." Ken giggled as Shuichi was practically begging for forgiveness. Telling her how he was her biggest fan and that he knew all her songs. Ken was totally flattered.

Eiri only stood looking. He realized that his lover and ex-girlfriend looked just alike, except for the hair and eyes. And Ken was more womanly and older than Shuichi of course. It really was disturbing. "Um Shuichi? Ken? Do you want to go inside?" The blonde asked them.

"Sure!" Both the singers answered at the same time.

* * *

Inside the ballroom, everyone partied like the night had been normal. Hiro had sat at a table near Ayaka and Taki, pretending like he didn't see him kiss her, K was being a giant babe magnet thanks to his hair, Tatsuah was acting like usual: trying to get Ryuichi to come home with him and Tohma still hadn't talked to Mika. Everyone else just drank and danced the night away.

"Hey Shuichi? Who's that lonely guy sitting there?" Ken said referring to Hiro when they walked back in.

"Oh that Hiro. He's my band Bad Luck's guitarist."

"You're in Bad Luck?"

"Yep!"

"That's cool!" She said with stars in her eyes. But she still couldn't stop thinking about lonely Hiro, "Well I'm going to go cheer him up. No one is going to be sad at my party. You two just have fun, okay?"

"Okay." The lovers responded before Eiri pulled Shuichi onto the dance floor, "Can I have this dance?"

"Oh Yuki."

"Hey handsome. Why the long face?" Ken asked Hiro as she sat next to him.

"Oh hello Kend-"

"-Just Ken please."

"Okay Ken. Are you having fun?"

Ken picked up Hiro's glass and took a sip before answering that she was having a good time. She told him she met Shuichi and thought he was great. But then she asked him again why he looked so down, "Well two months ago my girlfriend dumped me for someone else. And even today I'm still dateless. So that's why. Sorry if I'm ruining your party."

Hiro gave Ken his best smile that usually swept girls off their feet. And it held up its reputation. Ken blushed as she laughed out of shyness. "You can make it up to me if you dance with me." The red haired man nodded as he stood up and took the beauty's hand leading her on the dance floor.

When he grabbed Ken around the waist, he pulled her in close and she laid her head on his shoulder. They danced for a while with no words spoken. That was until Ken whispered some words of encouragement in his ear, "You know Hiro, there's no need to be sad. Even though your girlfriend broke up with you, that doesn't mean you can't find happiness. So you can't dwell on it if your love wasn't meant to last. I've been where you are. Trust me on this. Okay?" She then looked the guitarist in the eye and gave him a warming smile. Tilting her head up she pecked Hiro on the lips and laid her head back on his shoulder. Hiro was taken by surprise but decided to just let her words sink in, not wanting to ruin the moment.

On the other side of the room she could see Shuichi dancing with Eiri. She smiled to herself at the sight. But it wasn't a smile of happiness. Instead it was a smile of sorrow. So she turned her head away and continued to dance.

The rest of the night went by with no problems. Tatsuah was still trying to get Ryu, Shuichi and Eiri went home early to 'have their own party', K forgot about his hair, Tohma finally decided to talk to Mika and Hiro left the party with Ken's number. This was Hiro's first step, taking Ken's advice and forgetting about Ayaka.

When he got home, the first thing he did was deleted the Osaka beauty's number and replaced it with the Yokohama beauty's number in its place. The guitarist loosened his tie and took his hair out of the ponytail it was in, letting the remainder of the night replay in his head. He then plopped on his bed and sighed out, "Maybe being dumped isn't that bad after all."

TBC…

**A/N:**I know this chapter came out pretty late but im sorry i was busy! cries It wont happen again


End file.
